


Cukur, Ton!

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Badminton RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Pubic Hair
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Blowjob tidak pernah semerepotkan ini.





	Cukur, Ton!

Decit ranjang terdengar. Toni merasa Jo yang tengah menyapu habis dada dan punggungnya ini terlalu terburu-buru. Kecupan Jo berpindah kepada pipi, dahi, hidung, dan terakhir menggigit bibir Toni tanpa bisa Toni cegah karena, sial sekali saat ini Jo benar-benar butuh jatah.

"Kamu kepengen banget apa?" Tanya Toni di sela napasnya mengimbangi gerakan Jo. Terkutuk memang postur tubuh pria yang lebih muda darinya ini. Jo berada di atas Toni saja Toni sudah tenggelam dalam kurungannya. Jo menggerakkan kepalanya saja dia sudah bisa menjelajah tubuh Toni secara utuh, memang sekecil itu Toni dibanding Jo.

Tony memegangi tangan Jo agar tidak perlu tergesa menurunkan celana boxer berikut dalemannya. 

"Ton, keknya kemarin aku bilang kamu suruh cukur."

Waduh. Toni tadinya ingin melenguh karena sensasi angin di selangkanya menyapu bulu-bulu halus di sana serta Jo yang berhenti sebentar, sepertinya sedang mengamati betapa erotis Toni sekarang.

Bocah itu malah merusak suasana, batin Toni dongkol. Dia memalingkan muka, benar-benar kesal pada Jo. "Aku ga sempet. Kamu keberatan?"

Jo menyapukan jemarinya dengan pelan di atas rambut kemaluan Toni yang mulai lebat itu. Dia tertawa tipis merasakan lembut dan lebatnya bulu itu, sampai kalau Jo memainkannya, akan terasa empuk di tangannya. Dia pernah melihat fashion style untuk rambut kelamin begini. Ada yang dismoothing sampai dikepang dengan berbagai bentuk. Membayangkan Toni seperti itu membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Unyu, itu sudah pasti.

Sementara bagi Toni sendiri, perlakuan Jo ini menurutnya menyebalkan karena tangan besar itu tak kunjung menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah setengah ereksi. Jo sendiri sepertinya bahagia sekali berhasil mempermainkan Toni dengan mencegah tangannys menyentuh ujung kejantanan pria yang lebih tua setahun darinya.

"Jo, aku pengin lempar kamu ke pojok tapi-ah!" Jo menyentuh ujung kejantanannya, tapi aksi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Toni menggeram dan memelototkan mata tanda dia kesal bukan main.

"Jo-ah!" Toni mendesah, tapi tidak lupa untuk melempar bantal tepat di wajah tampan Jonathan. "Sekali lagi kamu main-main, tidur di luar, Jonathan."

"Iyalah. Habis aku udah ngingetin kamu buat cukur tapi..."

"Kamu ga suka?" 

Jo mengamati rambut kemaluan Toni yang merambat sampai pusarnya. Jo ga masalah si sebenarnya. Dia ga terlalu mau mengatur Toni harus apa dan bagaimana. Toni sendiri lebih dewasa, lebih tua darinya malah. Dia tahu apa yang musti dilakukan, apalagi urusan begini.

Gimana kalau rambut-rambut itu nyasar sampai ke mulut?

Berulang kali Jo menggeleng kepala karena hal konyol yang ada di kepalanya ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Bukan gitu."

Toh pada akhirnya Jo melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda karena ulahnya sendiri. Dia mencium Toni sekali lagi, kemudian menyiapkan kejantanan Toni sebelum memberikan apa yang Toni suka.

Jo mengecap bahu, kemudian turun ke dada, turun lagi sampai di pusar, dan sesuatu yang Jo tunggu akhirnya dilihar dengan lebih dekat. Dia bersiap membuka mulutnya, tangannya berusaha membentuk lingkaran yang pas agar Toni nyaman.

"Wadaw!"

Jo mengernyit. Dia bahkan belum memasukkan kejantanan Toni ke dalam mulutnya dan tempo kocokannya belum terlalu cepat.

"Jo! Duh, sakit, JO! LEPAS!"

Jo melepas tangannya dengan tiba-tiba karena teriakan Toni. Namun pria itu malah berteriak lebih kencang. Dia takut orang berdatangan karena teriakan Toni barusan benar-benar menggambarkan seberapa sakit Toni.

"SAKIT JOOOOO!"

"Apanya, Ton? Apa? Aku aja belum mulai-"

"BEGO! LIHAT TANGANMU!"

Jo, di tengah kepanikannya karena teriakan Toni, melihat tangannya atau lebih tepatnya kepada cincin tunangan mereka yang kini dia dapati ada beberapa rambut nyangsang di sana.

Dia melirik Toni, kemudian paham. Tadi pasti sakit sekali. Jo mencabut beberapa rambut kemaluan Toni, rupanya. Cincin yang dia kenakan adalah tersangka utama kenapa rambut-rambut itu bisa nyangkut.

Blowjob tidak pernah semerepotkan ini.

Lagian aku dah nyuruh kamu cukur, kenapa ga didengerin, heu? Pada akhirnya Jo juga dongkol. Apalagi kelihatannya Toni lebih menyalahkan Jo ketimbang ulahnya sendiri yang tidak mau cukur.

"Kamu harus cukur, Ton."

"Ah, tapi-"

"Ga ada tapi-tapian."

Demi kenyamanan bersama dan Jo tidak mau orang kesayangannya ini berdarah-darah hanya karena rambut kemaluan tercabut secara tidak sengaja,  Jo menyeret Toni dengan paksa ke kamar mandi.

"AKU GA MAU DICUKUR SAMA KAMU!" Setidaknya itulah teriakan terakhir Toni sebelum pintu kamar mandi ditutup dengan suara debum lumayan keras dari Jonathan.


End file.
